Always Learning
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Teacher AU. Dean Winchester is a teacher at a local high-school when he meets the new English teacher, Castiel Novak. Rated M for Destiel smut
1. Chapter 1

Credit to Kripke for the characters, none are mine

x

"Hey, Dean," Pam, the Drama teacher, called, and Dean came to sit near her, nursing his coffee in the teachers' lounge. "You seen the new English teacher yet?"

"Nope. Who is he?" Dean sipped on his coffee, wincing when it scalded his tongue, and set it down to cool off.

"Castiel Novak. Gay, apparently," Pamela apparently thought this was important.

"That's a problem?" Dean asked, a little sharply. He was bisexual, although he didn't advertise it, and he was always a little defensive about it.

"No. It's just a shame, because Jo said he was cute," Pam shrugged, and Dean chuckled. "What class you got next?"

"Year eleven," Dean sighed.

"Physics," Anna shuddered, coming to sit next to him with him a smile. "How do you do it, Winchester?"

"Never been a good artist like you, Miss Milton," he teased the Art teacher, and she blushed.

"At least we're not into law, like Sam," Pam mock-shuddered at the thought.

"He's always been smart," Dean spoke affectionately of his younger brother.

"So are you," Anna nudged him, and he shrugged.

"Better get going," he sighed heavily, and downed his still-hot coffee. His lesson was already set up, so he just waved and backed out ... only to walk into someone.

He automatically reached out to steady them, and he found himself looking into bright blue eyes through large glasses (like the ones kids seem to think were 'hipster'). His gaze dropped to obscenely-full lips before he released the dark sleeve of a black pullover that covered a blue shirt that matched those _eyes_.

"Hey, sorry, I'm new here," the man apologised. "I'm Castiel Novak, English teacher?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Dean Winchester, Physics teacher," Dean answered, licking his lips. "I gotta go ..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" the new teacher blushed adorably and stepped away so Dean could pass him.

"Oh, shit, Jo was right. Damn shame," the Physics teacher heard Pam's not-so-subtle whisper, and was grinning all the way to his class.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, did you or did you not totally have a moment with new cute Mr English?" Jo cornered Dean when he came back to the teachers' lounge with a burger and a slice of pie.

"Pam?" Dean guessed as to her source of information. "And I just bumped into him."

"Yes, Pam. And Anna. Two witnesses, Winchester," the woman he still thought of as a little sister folded her arms. They'd been friends for years before he took this job, thanks to the head-master who was like a father-figure to them both. Bobby Singer could be a grouch, but he was family, to them at least. "Well, would you?"

"Would I what?" Dean apparently was working on super-slow today, judging by the frustrated look he received.

"_Fuck _him," Jo clarified when he still wasn't getting it, and his eyes widened.

"None of your business," he hissed, stalking away to eat. She trailed after him, the sandwich in her hands clearly forgotten.

"You would!" she clapped her hands, delighted. "I _told _them. Pam and Anna owe me."

"What?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"We had a bet," she was quite unconcerned. "Pam bet that Castiel would ask you out. I bet that you would wanna fuck him. Anna bet nothing would happen."

"Hate to break it to you, but both you and Pam, or you and Anna, could be right," her friend snorted.

"Damn. Fiver each," she shrugged. He just laughed and finished his meal. Then the door swung open.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" that deep, rough voice made Dean jump slightly, and he turned to face the nervous teacher, clutching his burger in a death grip.

"Sure," Dean gestured to the empty seat beside him (Jo was perched on the arm), and Castiel settled down. "Cs, right?"

"Yeah. You're Dean?" the English teacher arched an eyebrow. Dean nodded, and those blue eyes moved to Jo. "Sorry, who are you?"

"Jo Harvelle, PE teacher," the blonde smiled. "Hey, Dean, remember that time you had to cover my lesson for me?"

"That was embarassing," he muttered.

"Especially in those tight little red shorts you had to wear," she pinched his cheek, and Cas laughed when the Physics teacher blushed.

"Well, Pam certainly thought so," Dean chuckled, remembering when she'd slapped his ass as he'd walked by.

"Pam?" Cas apparently didn't know _anyone_.

"Pamela Barnes. She teaches Drama," Jo clarified. "Usually it's only us, Pam and Anna Milton, the Art teacher, who chill here. The others usually eat in the Dining Hall, with the students, but it's not such a good idea for us."

"Why not?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I think you'll find that out for yourself," Dean winced. "We're ... younger, than some of the other teachers here, Cas."

"Oh!" the new teacher looked scandalised.

"Relax. They just think we're hot. But we find it awkward, so ..." Jo shrugged.

"Why would I find that out for myself?" Cas tilted his head, and Dean blushed as one of his best friends tried not to laugh.

"Well, you're kinda cute, Cas," Dean was bright red as he examined the floor. The English teacher remained silent, but Jo noticed he'd gone pink as well. She didn't bother hiding her smile.

"So, Cas, you had your first lesson yet?" she asked.

"No, I've got year ten next period," he explained.

"Don't take any shit, but don't be strict. Like don't put a seating plan in, but don't be afraid to threaten to make them move seats. You won't need to follow through with it - it's enough to keep them as calm as they'll ever be," Dean told him, thinking that Cas was gonna look like a kitten trying to growl.

"Thanks, Dean," the teacher said gratefully, and Dean nodded, smiling.

"You're using the hair-raiser thingy next, with year nine, right?" Jo looked excited. Dean didn't bother correcting her on the name (he'd tried several times).

"Yep," he grinned. "Gotta learn the science first though."

"The lightning / electricity lesson? Cool," Jo hummed. "The only bit of Physics I actually enjoyed learning."

"I hated Physics. Never understood it," Cas frowned, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Physics was my only good subject," Dean chuckled. "Just ... clicked."

"Lucky," Jo muttered, and Cas nodded his agreement. "You not got a free period today, Winchester?"

"Nah, full teaching day, Harvelle," he answered with a heavy sigh. "Free period tomorrow morning though. Lesson planning, I guess."

"Can you help me with mine tomorrow?" Cas blurted, then blushed. "I mean, I'm not really sure how to do a good plan, and I don't wanna screw it up. I've got a free period tomorrow morning, too."

"I'd love to," Dean said, amused. "Meet me in the Physics room at nine?"

"Yep," Cas looked relieved, and the Physics teacher pointedly ignored Jo's smirk.

"Dean! There you are!" Pam sailed in with a salad. "My car's screwed again, and I know you don't want to condemn me to bussing it with the students."

"Yes, you can get a lift. But you leave a wrapper in Baby like last time ..." Dean glared at her, and she nodded with evident relief.

"Baby?" Cas enquired.

"My Chevrolet Impala," Dean smiled dreamily, ignoring the long-suffering sighs from the others.

"Is your car the '67 in the car-park?" the blue-eyed man perked up, and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Yep," the taller teacher grinned proudly.

"Gorgeous model. You keep her in tune yourself?" Cas asked, and Dean nodded. "Wow. You must be quite the mechanic. She's in good shape."

"Thanks," Dean felt a warm buzz of pride - he never let anyone else tend to his Baby. He never even let Sammy driver, except when eh was drunk and needed a driver.

"Dean's Baby was the only car to escape the toilet-paper attack of '09," Pam rolled her eyes. "Those students have too much respect for that car."

"Or too much fear of Dean and his 'profound bond' with that car," Anna snorted. "Hey, I'm Anna. Castiel, right?"

"Yep, that's me," the English teacher waved with a soft smile. Dean sighed and got up.

"Have to take my plates back," he explained in response to Cas's silent question, and he began to walk out.

"Mind if I come with?" he held up his own plate that had once held his burger, and Dean nodded with a smile. He let Cas walk out first, so he heard the whispers from the women behind him.

"How cute is _that_?" Jo all but squealed, and Dean's cheeks burned before the door swung shut.

"Sorry about those guys. They can be a bit ... full on," the Physics teacher grinned as they walked through the halls.

"It's fine, they seem nice. You guys been friends for long?" Cas tilted his head in that questioning way the other man was already beginning to recognise.

"Me and Jo were friends before we worked here, but I met everyone else when I started working here in 2008," Dean explained with a soft smile. They ditched their plates, and Cas hesitated.

"Give me a quick tour? I don't wanna get lost," he blushed. Dean chuckled but nodded, leading him all the way around school before coming back to the teachers' lounge.

"Where'd you guys go?" Jo asked curiously when they walked in.

"Tour," Dean told her, grabbing a bottle of coca cola from his bag. He saw Cas's puzzled look. "Oh, don't worry. I mainline caffeine."

"Got that right," Pam chuckled. "You save me with your caffeine, Winchester."

"Yep," Dean winked. "You're welcome."

"Never give me any," Jo bitched good-naturedly.

"Don't deserve it, Harvelle," the Physics teacher playfully shoved her, and she poked her tongue out.

"Sometimes I think the maturity level of our students rubs off on us," Anna told Castiel with a quiet laugh.

"I'm getting that," he chuckled.

"Hope you don't mind that we're nuts," Pam said cheerfully, and he spotted a tattoo on the bottom of her back as she stretched.

"Jesse?" he enquired, and his lips curved into a smile.

"Ex boyfriend. Obviously not forever. His loss can be your gain," she purred, and he spluttered. She relaxed with a chuckle. "Relax, honey. I'm like this with everyone."

"Even with me and my brother. In the same room," Dean shuddered, and she laughed.

"Can you blame me? You're both hot," she winked, and he pretended to wince.

"So sorry you couldn't control yourself," he grinned.

"Enough, kids. Got class ti teach, remember?" Jo broke in. Dean smiled warmly at Cas.

"See you tomorrow, room 42," he said before waving at everyone else and walking out.

"Have fun," Pam's words had an undercurrent of laughter that made Cas blush as they all left for their classes. He shrugged it off, still feeling a warm tingle from Dean's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Cas," Dean grinned as the English teacher hesitantly pushed open the door. "Come on in. It's just us - this is my classroom."

"Okay," Cas sat beside him, studying the notes Dean had already drown up.

"You know what you're studying this term, right?" the Physics teacher asked. "Just pick something to focus on, and prepare some notes. It's easier than improv, like you probably did yesterday."

"Thanks, Dean," the English teacher smiled softly, and the other man blushed slightly.

"It's nothing, really," he managed, trying to keep his eyes from dropping to those _lips_. But when Castiel's tongue swiped out to wet them, he lost it.

He pushed forwards, pressing their lips together, _needing _to taste them for himself. He heard a faint moan as Cas's hands went to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss as his lips parted. Dean took the invitation, his tongue slipping into the other man's mouth to tangle hotly with his tongue.

Finally, they broke away, flushed and panting, Cas's blue eyes nearly swallowed up by lust-driven darkness and those lips looking bruised and kiss-swollen.

"Sorry, I ..." Dean got no further because the English teacher lunged forwards, swallowing his words eagerly. Dean groaned into it, his hands moving from where they'd tangled in Cas's hair to tighten on his waist and pull him flush against his body, feeling the smaller man's arousal pressing against his thigh.

"Me, too," Cas rasped when they broke apart, and _fuck_, how did his voice even go that low?

"What are you doing tonight?" Dean asked, trying to ignore the lust that scorched his blood and blazed in his veins.

"Nothing," Cas smiled slightly.

"Want to come round to mine? I could make dinner ..." Dean was blushing.

"That sounds amazing," Cas confessed. "Where do you live?"

Dean scribbled down his address, and handed it to the still-flushed English teacher. Then the happy sparkle in those blue eyes darkened to something that made Dean shiver.

"You know, we have still got an hour left," Cas confided quietly, and Dean's dick jumped in the tight confines of his trousers. He took Cas's hand and dragged him into the supply closet, easily big enough for the two of them. His green eyes looked black in the dull yellow light as he pulled Cas closer, intent on mapping his mouth.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," he purred, all nervousness gone, as it always was when sex was involved (blame that on his high-school 'bad-boy' days). Cas moaned as Dean stripped him of his clothes (the English teacher had forgotten his glasses today, for some reason, not that he particularly needed them - they just helped). Sharp bites and kisses were trailed down his wiry, defined torso, and Dean's hands bracketed his thighs as he looked up through his long lashes.

"Please, Dean," Cas pleaded. The Physics teacher smirked, before sucking that hard length into his mouth, enjoying the gorgeous sounds from above him that sounded as though they belonged in a porno. He pushed his own trousers down, freeing his cock, and he began pumping in time with his bobbing head, using the precome to smooth the friction of skin on skin.

"Fuck, Dean ... your mouth is so good," Cas gasped. He looked down, and saw that Dean was tossing himself off. He was getting off on sucking another man's dick. The soft moans he was producing were sending delicious vibrations through Cas and this new discovery was too much.

"Dean, I'm gonna ..." he panted, and Dean just sucked harder, swallowing everything Cas gave and coming over his own fist with a low cry of the teacher's name. He pulled back with a filthy grin.

"You taste good, sweetheart," he licked his lips that were still slick with come and spit. He wiped himself off with clean tissues he found on the shelves, and tossed them into the bin before pulling up his trousers. Cas buttoned up his own trousers as Dean stood up.

"Jesus, Dean," Cas breathed.

"You look gorgeous when you come, darlin'," Dean's smirk was a little feral, and Cas's cock gave a valiant twitch. "But I think you still have a lesson to plan."

"You're incredible," Cas laughed as they shut the door behind them.

"Thank you," Dean winked at him as they settled back on their stools.

"Those lips are fucking perfect, Dean," Cas murmured. The Physics teacher just grinned at him, reading over his notes as Cas sketched up a plan.

"So, what time you coming over tonight?" Dean asked. "Seven?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Cas smiled at him, and the other man looked relieved. "Thanks for your help with the plan."

"You're welcome. Teachers' lounge?" Dean offered as the bell rang.

"I really should set up for my lesson ..." Cas sighed. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure," Dean nodded, holding the door open. The English teacher smiled his thanks and hurried away. Dean was in a bit of a haze as he walked into the teachers' lounge, and he didn't notice when Jo called him.

"Hey, Winchester!" she yelled, and he jolted. She grinned. "Who the hell's got you all dreamy?"

"Bet it's Cas," Anna laughed.

"Shut up!" he blushed. Pam sidled up as he made coffee.

"You stink of sex. What did you do?" she asked quietly, eyes glinting. There was no way he was getting out of this alive.

"Don't tell Cas you know?" he internally rolled his eyes as she nodded eagerly. Wow, he'd clearly never left high-school mentally _or _physically. "Make-out, blowjob in the cupboard."

"You gave?" she guessed, and he glared. "Oh, come _on_. Your lips are totally still swollen, from more than a kiss, I'm guessing."

"Yes, and I ..." he hesitated, then thought 'fuck it'. "I got off on it."

"You ... holy shit," Pam was clearly not expecting _that, _and he allowed himself a small victorious smile. "Date?"

"Tonight, my place," Dean nodded.

"Good for you," she smiled warmly. Then she turned to Jo and Anna. "He got laid!"

"Really?!" he yelped, and she winked at him.

"We're not telling anyone we know, so sh," she glared at the other two, who nodded. "Plus a date tonight. His place."

"Hey, Dean, stock up on ... supplies," Anna grinned at him while Jo tried to stifle her giggles.

"At least I'm getting some, Harvelle," he teased, and she looked at him with a look that was remarkably similar to one of Sammy's bitch-faces. He dodged the magazine she hurled his way with a wicked grin, and returned to his coffee, a soft smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was nervous as seven neared. He was in a dark red button-up shirt, and jeans that hugged his ass fairly well, and he knew he looked good, but he was still _nervous_. He hadn't had a date like this in ages, and he was praying he wouldn't fuck it up. He was making some kind of Italian dish (it just looked to him like fancy meatballs) that Anna had recommended, and he had to admit, it smelt good.

He set the table, still fiddling with things as the clock ticked. He chose not to go with a candle (too cheesy, in his opinion) and settled with a (completely clichéd) red rose in a slender vase in between the two place settings. He paced around the kitchen, moving the wine to the table, and then continuing on his well-worn path around the room.

When the door knocked, he nearly had a heart-attack. He opened the door, a warm smile already on his face, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach change into something _much _different as he looked at Cas in his tight-fitting black button-up shirt and tight jeans. He had a necklace that was hidden under his collar, the exact same blue as his eyes, hung on a silver chain, and Dean wondered what it was.

"Hey," Cas grinned, those blue eyes flicking over Dean appreciatively. "Something smells amazing!"

"Come on in," Dean stepped aside, and the smaller man walked into his spacious apartment. It was spacious without being empty, and it was quite simplistic but welcoming in its design. Dean liked it, and it had enough space for his brother to stay over when Sammy decided to visit, with his fiancée, Jess.

"Nice place," the English teacher murmured appreciatively while the taller man admired his ass in those jeans. He turned back around, and guilty green eyes met knowing blue. "What's for dinner then?"

"Italian, if that's alright," fuck, Dean knew he'd forget that fancy-ass name Anna gave him.

"Sounds _amazing," _the darker-haired man drew out the word into a verbal caress, and he beamed when he saw the table. He trailed slender fingers over the dark-red petals of the rose. "I actually kinda love roses. I used to kinda enjoy gardening as a hobby. Black Magic roses are amazing. This one's an amazing example of them. Darkest roses ever grown, I believe."

"My mother used to like them," Dean confessed. "She always had at least one rose bush growing in our garden."

"She sounds lovely," Castiel's blue eyes were sparkling when they looked back at the other man.

"She's ... she passed away, when I was a kid," the Winchester's voice caught, and Cas's face softened. "It's worse for Sammy, I guess, in a way. He doesn't even remember her."

"I'm sorry," Cas rested a reassuring hand on Dean's wrist for a moment.

"I've gotta go check the food. Sit down?" he asked, pulling out a chair for his date to slide into with a warm smile before walking into the kitchen. He plated up the food, and carried it in with a definite air of pride. He set them down, and poured the wine.

"So, I have to ask, why did you become a teacher? You don't seem like the teaching type," Cas confessed, blushing slightly as he sipped his wine and began to eat.

"I don't know. I guess I like knowing that I'm helping people, you know? Helping them grow up, mature. I've always liked knowing I'm _doing _something, you know? I never wanted to be a doctor, or anything like that. I'm not as smart as my brother - I know Physics, because it's _physical,_ you know? Like you can see it every day, in how things run," Dean shrugged. "Why did you?"

"I love learning, always did. And one day, I realised I wanted to help others find the same joy in it that I did. Yes, I was a nerd, but I loved it," Castiel's eyes lit up.

"I can understand that," the elder Winchester smiled. "Do you have family around here?"

"Yeah, actually. Several brothers and sisters. We've all stuck together, even if we fight a lot, because our dad kind of ran out on us a while back. We never knew our mother. She didn't stick around either. So we helped each other, watched out for each other. I'm one of the youngest. Samandriel's the youngest. Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael were the kind of leaders of the family. Balthazar's only a little older than I am. Rachel and Hester left together, travelling, a while ago. They send postcards. I guess I'm closest to Gabe and Bal. Michael and Lucifer are always arguing, and Gabe hates it. Raphael's kind of indifferent now - he just wants to look out for us," Castiel explained as they ate.

"I've got Sammy," Dean shrugged. "Our dad was kind of useless, so we've relied on each other for quite a while. He's engaged now, to Jess. Last I heard, they were trying for a baby."

A pleased smile lit up his face - he knew his brother would be a good dad, much better than their own, and Jess would be a great mother.

"What does Sam do?" Cas asked.

"He's a lawyer," the Winchester wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't get the appeal, but he's pretty damn good at it."

"Fair enough," the English teacher laughed, and they ate in companionable silence. Cas finished off his glass after he'd finished his food. "That was amazing, Dean."

"Thank you," Dean smiled, blushing. Cas's smile became a confident smirk as he stood up.

"I think I should thank you properly," he purred. _Damn_. Dean scrambled out of his chair, not even bothering to move the plates as he took Cas's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Then Dean was pressed against the wall, hands tightening on his waist as his mouth was explored by a hot slick tongue.

Dean moaned as Castiel bit down on his lower lip slightly, sucking it into his mouth briefly before pulling away, flushed.

"Top or bottom, baby?" he asked, running a hand along the bared skin of Dean's waistline.

"I need to feel what it's like in that tight body, sweetheart," Dean's voice was a growl as he turned, his lips seeking Cas's and his tongue sweeping in. His hands flicked open the buttons of that black shirt with practised ease, exposing a subtly-muscled torso that _begged _to be marked. He could still see a few marks from earlier, in the Physics room, and he didn't hesitate to latch over them and darken them. Cas's breathing hitched, and Dean chuckled darkly against the skin of his neck.

"You're still clothed," Cas observed, his voice deepening.

"Care to take care of that, baby?" Dean asked with a cocky grin. Cas's hands ghosted over his buttons, pushing his shirt from his broad shoulders and marvelling at the sculpted muscle that looked as though it shouldn't belong to a Physics teacher. "Like what you see there, Cas?"

"I think there's something I'd like more," the blue-eyed man grinned, hooking his fingers through belt loops and pulling Dean flush against his body, unhooking his jeans and pushing them down as their lips met again, tongues tangling together. Dean's hands pushed at Cas's jeans, and they both broke apart to kick the last restricting parts of their clothing away, leaving themselves completely naked and admiring the other.

Then they were moving together like they'd just been sprung, hands roaming and nails digging into waists, backs, the cheeks of their ass. Dean pushed Cas down and crawled up his body, lips brushing his skin and making muscles clench and relax under his skin. His hands rested either side of that tousled head, and he gazed down into black eyes ringed in bright blue.

He slicked up his fingers with the lube he'd conveniently left in the bedside cabinet, and slid one into Cas, groaning at the beauty of the sight as the angel below him arched his back with a gasp, black eating up even more of the blue in his eyes.

"Dean!" he panted, grinding back down on his fingers as he added a second, then a third. "Fuck!"

"Baby, you're so fucking gorgeous," Dean growled, biting and sucking another mark into his skin before his tongue was fucking into that mouth again. Cas arched up, a low whine in his throat.

"Fuck me, _now,_ Dean, please," he begged, sounding _wrecked_. Dean groaned and slicked himself up after removing his fingers, pushing into the man below him. Cas let out a low cry, nails digging into the larger man's back as his muscular body almost completely covered his own.

"God, Dean!" he yelled, his hips bucking at a particularly well-aimed thrust that slammed into his prostate. "Fuck, again!"

Dean offered him a filthy grin, tilting his hips slightly so he could hit the smaller man's prostate with each snap of his hips. The delicious slap of skin on skin got louder as they both neared their ends, mixing with the sinful scent of sex that filled the room and the symphony of noises that fell from the two men's lips. Dean's hand closed on Cas's dick, jacking him off and running a finger over the head when he wanted Cas to yell particularly loudly.

"Dean!" Cas shrieked, his nails raking down his back and probably leaving raised red welts in their wake, not that either cared. The smaller man clenched down, his whole body going tight, and Dean's vision fragmented into white as he came with a muffled shout into Cas's shoulder, sagging beside the smaller man and curling around him with a small smile.

"You're fucking perfect, baby," Dean breathed.

"You weren't too bad yourself," Castiel managed to grin as the green-eyed man pushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead. "Thanks for an amazing date."

"You're welcome," Dean chuckled. "Oh, god. We're gonna have to face those guys tomorrow."

"I've heard there's a new teacher coming, too," Cas laughed quietly. "Computer Programming, I think she teaches."

"Bobby's certainly keeping on top of things," the Winchester pressed a kiss to dark hair. "You okay sleeping here tonight?"

"I think I'll be just fine, as long as I can use your shower tomorrow," Castiel grabbed tissues off the nightstand and wiped himself off before tossing them into the bin, eyes twinkling when it didn't miss.

"Good aim," Dean murmured into his neck as he fell asleep with the smaller man in his arms.

And, for the first time in a long time, he didn't have the nightmares he was so used to by now.


End file.
